marvel_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth-2149
Earh-2149 is an alternate dimension filled with zombies. Nearly every being with super powers was infected with a virus turning them into cannibalistic undead. Normal humans could be infected, but only superhumans retained intelligence. History Origin and Early Years The virus did not have a true origin. It is trapped in a temporal loop between Earth-2149 and Earth-Z. It ran rampant, infect or killing everyone on Earth. When the zombies slowly ran out of food, Mr. Fantastic used a machine to contact the Fantastic Four of the Ultimates universe (Earth-1610). Zombie Mr. Fantastic attempts to get him to open a portal, and it works. With help from Doctor Doom and the uninfected Magneto of Earth-2149, the virus is barely contained in Earth-1610, and the zombie Fantastic Four are trapped there. Silver Surfer and Galactus Even with the Fantastic Four gone, the virus continues to spread. Zombie Giant-man and several others continue to hunt Magneto. After killing and eating him, the Silver Surfer is seen. He heralds Galactus's arrival, but the zombies don't pay any attention to him and attack him. He is eaten by several zombies, and those who eat him gain his powers. They used their new powers to wipe out many other zombies, but many more escaped. When Galactus invaded, the zombies who ate the Silver Surfer used his powers to kill Galactus. They ate him, and used his powers to fly off and find food throughout the universe. Black Panther At the start of the plague, Zombie Giant Man had kidnapped the Black Panther for study. But when the hunger would take over, Giant Man would cut off pieces off him to eat. He escaped after zombie Wasp attacked, with help from her head. They found Magneto's former clan, and went with them into orbit Kingpin's Rule When the zombie Galacti went to space, the remaining zombies set up a form of civilization. Unfortunately, that civilization was used to find a more orderly way to find people to eat. When that didn't work, the used Jackal's cloning technology to create people. Machine Man and Jocasta from Earth-616 (the mainstream Marvel universe) destroy many of the zombies and the cloning technology while in search for a cure for their world. Return of the Galacti When Black Panther and his clan return from space, they found the zombies had disappeared. They set up their own civilization, and live in peace for fifty years. Meanwhile, the zombie Galacti ate almost all the life in the universe. Upon remembering a machine that could take people to other universes, they head back for Earth. While the Galacti are headed back to Earth, Black Panther nearly dies, so Wasp infects him to keep him "alive" The Galacti attack the people, but Spider Man and Luke Cage realize the Hunger is fading upon seeing Wasp, Black Panther and Hawkeye without it. They help the people, and helped the others realize the Hunger was fading. The zombies tried to help the people, but someone sent them to another dimension. Inhabitants •Zombie Giant-Man •Zombie Iron Man •Zombie Hulk •Galactus •Zombie Sleepwalker •Zombie Firelord Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Zombies Category:Earth-2149